S'no One
by ELR
Summary: Some fuffy fluff after Sunnydale becomes a crater


**S'no One**

**Pairing: **Fuffy. Obviously

**Rating:** Like.. fuck, I dunno. Really low…

**Authors Notes: ** Dude… I've written a fic without the sexin' in it. Like only the 3rd one ever, or somethin' like that. Oh! And there might be a few typos or grammatical errors 'cause G doesn't have the same version of word as I do, which made the beta'ing difficult.

***

She was sat on the back porch steps, resting against the post supporting it. She'd been quiet and a little withdrawn for the last week. And anyone that knew her knew why.

It'd been over a year since Sunnydale and everyone had more or less stuck together. They'd moved to Cleveland, to a small town just on the outskirts, except for Giles. He'd moved to Scotland and started a slayer school there. Will and Xander lived in their own houses just five minutes down the street, and the big shocker was not only had Faith stayed, she now lived in the house just next door, and they'd become pretty damn good friends. Best friends. Which was certainly not what Buffy was expecting.

But the reason for her broody, almost sulky attitude, was the same reason her friends (except Faith) were avoiding her; Dawn had left for college a week ago.

After all her bitching about Dawn being there, all the arguments about invasion of privacy, now she didn't want her gone. Oh for the first few days she thought the privacy was like a godsend.

And the only person who seemed to be able to put up with her brooding silences was Faith. Who now no longer talked to simply fill the quiet. She seemed to find a modicum of peace in it. Because now, after all the pain and heartache, she'd learned to appreciate those little silences. When all was still, even her own thoughts, she'd learned to grab whatever little amount of peace she could find and find the joy in it.

A dewy cold bottle of beer floated into her line of sight, she took it without even looking at the woman who brought it and smiled a little smile. Faith didn't expect her to say anything, she seemed to know that Buffy just wanted someone there, who could understand the silence. So she nearly dropped her bottle when the other slayer spoke. It was soft, and husky, but it still shattered the silence like a baseball bat would shatter a pane of glass.

"Not that I'm complaining 'bout your lack of hyperactivity, or the fact I dun have ta wash your footprints of my ceiling when you're bouncing off the walls, but dun you think it's time?" Buffy looked at her and raised a questioning eyebrow as she took a sip from her bottle. "She ain't dead. An' she'll be back soon enough. Dun you wan' her to have the demon free life you wanted?"

"I hate when you make sense." The brunette just smirked at her, taking a swallow of her own beer.

"I just.. I miss her is all."

Faith nodded, letting the silence drag out before she spoke again. "Didn' get the memo that hell froze over." Buffy smirked, bumping her shoulder against Faith's as she looked out into her back garden. "Might have an idea 'bout what'll cheer ya up."

"If you suggest a pillow fight, I might have to hit you." Faith smirked and shook her head.

"Just.. think 'bout what you want more than anythin'." Buffy closed her eyes, thoughts flickering through her mind. "Well s'no one here but you an' me now." She blinked open her eyes and settled them on the brunette beside her. "No one's gonna stop you from takin' it."

Which is exactly what she did. She leaned forward and captured Faiths lips with her own. The kiss was slow, tongues coming out from between lips, to taste what they'd denied themselves for years. When the kiss broke, Buffy's hand was resting against the side of Faith's neck, her fingers buried in thick, wavy hair that felt like silk. It was the feel of her still cold bottle of beer in her hand that caused her eyes to flicker open, to fall directly into the chocolate pools waiting for her.

"How was that?" a smirk curled up the corners of her lips, as an answering one appeared on Faiths face.

"Damn good start."

"Start?"

"Lemme show you."

And she did. For the rest of the night.


End file.
